Dance With Me
by Fop626
Summary: Zeno has returned and has no intention of making friends except with one girl. When the battle of mamodo finally comes to a close Zatch sets up a dance for celebration, but soon realizes that Zeno has changed for only one particular reason. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Zeno or any other Zatch Bell/ konjiki no Gash Bell characters. They all belong to Makoto Raiku**

--

_Dance With Me_

_--_

Faudo is over, and I was miserably sent back. I don't feel sorry for my crime. Not even a single drop of sympathy for the one who brought me back to this world. Why would I show that type of feeling for him anyway? I hate him so much. Not a day went by that I didn't hate, detest, or resent him. But now that I've returned there is nothing I can do to go back. I can't go to the castle. They'll shun me as always. I'll have to wait until _HE_ comes home so that the royal presence of the castle can look upon two princes instead of one.

So what have I been doing you ask? Just roaming the mamodo world at my own pace. Sleeping in hollow trees and isolating myself from other demons. I practically live in the Makai forest just beyond the mountains, never wanting to roam amongst the mamodo of this world again.

Until they found me...

Word got out that I had returned to Makai and that they were looking for me. I couldn't run forever. That's not like me. For once in my life I let the good guys take me in. I was expecting for them to take me back to my military training, or maybe put me in the mamodo jail, but instead they put in school. A normal school for children my age. I guess it wasn't as bad.

On my first day I was introduced to the class. Everyone shook in fear once they saw me. I guess that was a good thing since I am the strongest mamodo here. I walked to my seat, which was at the back, away from everyone like I wanted. I didn't pay any attention, but every time I glanced up from my desk I saw a pink haired girl looking at me. She turned away beet red every time I looked back at her. Who was she anyway?

After class everyone went home. I just wanted to go back to the forest and never come back. However, the castle minions would try and put me in school again. It was no use to try and return to the woods. I would just roam around the Makai grounds and go to school everyday since that is what they want me to do until the new king comes back and changes everything. I hope it's not HIM who will be king. The one who sent me here.

I stopped walking once a voice called out to me. It was soft and sweet like honey. I like honey. I turned to the sound as the same girl who wouldn't stop looking at me in class was behind me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I saw you in class today." She said softly. "You look like someone I know."

"Who then?" I blurted out. "Is it Zatch? Yes. I look like Zatch! Everyone gets confused between me and Zatch! Nobody knows who I am!"

"I want to know who you are." She replied and walked closer to me.

"You wouldn't care anyway." I turned away from her.

"I do now. I want to be your friend. What's your name?"

I hesitated before answering. "Zeno."

"Well hello Zeno. My name's Kolulu."

"That's great." I said sarcastically.

"Zeno." Kolulu asked. "Why are you so mad all the time?"

I couldn't keep holding this anger inside of me. I had to tell someone. Even if that someone is this girl. "It's because of Zatch! He took a spell from me that should have been mine and mine only!"

Kolulu was shocked for a moment before she spoke again. "Why would Zatch do that? It's not like him."

"You know Zatch?"

"Yeah. I met him in the mamodo battles back on earth. You look just like him."

"A lot of mamodo mistook me for my younger twin brother."

"I never knew he had a twin."

"Well you're looking at him!" I bellowed and turned away, but she just kept on talking.

"How can anyone mistake him for you?" She placed a hand on my head. "Your hair is silky silver." She looked strait into my eyes. "And your eyes are much brighter."

I pushed her hand away, but not too roughly. "You're the first person to ever say that."

"Well it's the truth Zeno. Have you ever thought about why Zatch has this spell you wanted?"

I paused and looked at her. I already had the answer, it's because my father thought I was too evil for the Baou. But who cares?

She continued to talk. "What if it wasn't his choice to have that spell? And if so, did you even think about if he even wanted it?"

I took the time to think about what Kolulu had said. I was spending all my time concentrating on the Baou that I didn't even ask my brother if he wanted it in the first place. I glanced down at my hands. The same hands that strangled, punched, and choked my little brother. I raised my head to see Kolulu walking away. "Zeno. You can sit with me in class tomorrow. I have to get home now. You'd better get home now too."

I frowned at the thought of going home. I didn't want to go back, at least not now. And it was interesting to talk with Kolulu for some reason. I didn't want to stop as she left me thinking about what I had done before. "Kolulu, wait!" I called.

She stopped for me. "Yes Zeno?"

"Can...Can I go home with you? I'm...I'm alone."

Kolulu smiled and held my hand. It was the warmest feelings I have ever felt. Her hand and her smile. "Of course you can Zeno. Let's go." She pulled my hand but I refused to move. "What's wrong Zeno?"

"Just tell me where you live and I'll take you there. I can teleport."

"You can do that? Well, I live on the edge of town by the woods."

"The woods? I used to live there. I know where it is."

"You live alone?" she asked.

"Yeah." I responded as I extended my cloak around us. "Just hold on to me." As I said that I felt her wrap her arms around me as she was placing her head on my shoulder until our cheeks touched. Then we both vanished along with the wind around us.

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

"ALL HAIL KING ZATCH BELL!"

The mamodo world cheered gladly for the new arrival of the king. The king festival was over and everyone was celebrating. The sky was dark but no one felt like going to bed. Tonight was the biggest celebration until the next king would be crowned. King Zatch was holding a ball tonight and many mamodo had partners to dance with. Inside the castle my brother Zatch, and his dance partner Tia, were watching over the ball on a large thrown. I guess he choose her to be his queen. I hate Tia. I don't want her to become my sister-in-law.

I sat outside of the castle grounds. Away from everybody as always. I saw all of Zatch's friends go in. I don't know the names of all his friends, but I do recognize that boy with the duck bill, those two horses...I think one of them is called Ponygon or something, and that boy with the funky looking hair and a black jacket. I think his name is Ted or something. I also saw my dance partner go in as I waited for my signal.

"Zatch." Tia tapped him on the shoulder. "It's great that you held a dance tonight."

Zatch nodded. "Unu. There will be a lot of work down the road, but I'll have help from you guys."

Tia blushed slightly. "I'm glad." She looked at the large ballroom. "I'm also glad that everyone is having a good time together."

"Yeah." Zatch replied before he asked his next question. "Tia, will you dance with me tonight? I know we have to wait for Kolulu to show up with her dance partner, but until she comes will you dance with me?"

Tia blushed like mad. "Um, yes Zatch. I will!" She took his hand that he offered to her.

Zatch perked up as he remembered something. "I'm so glad you made friends with Kolulu so fast."

Tia nodded. "Yeah. She's actually my only friend who's another girl. I can actually have some girl-time once in a while."

"I'm glad for you." The new king smiled warm-heartedly.

"Tia! Zatch!" Kolulu came running down the halls to reach them. "I found you."

"Kolulu!" Tia hugged her as she was happy to see her new best friend. "You're here, but where's your partner?"

"He'll be here soon." She said. The three waited as a small gust of wind flew past them revealing a white cloak and pale skin behind Kolulu. "Hello Kolulu." I said. "Ready yet?"

My partner was about to respond until Tia pulled her away and yelled at my face. "What are you doing here Zeno?! You weren't invited!"

I grinned evilly at her. "On the contrary Tia, I _live _here in this castle. So I didn't have to be technically invited."

Zatch stood in front of Kolulu. "Be careful Kolulu. He's not one to trust."

"What are you talking about Zatch?" Kolulu asked. "Zeno is my dance partner." She walked up to me. "Zeno, don't scare me like that." She giggled in an infantile way.

"Huh?" Zatch and Tia cried in unison.

I ignored them both while I took Kolulu to the dance floor. When we started slow-dancing my brother and his girlfriend followed us taking Kolulu away from me again. "Kolulu." Tia snatched her. "This is Zeno. He has treated Zatch badly in the past."

"I know that. He told me everything for the past two months. I even told him about myself, about my spells, and how I gave Zatch the goal for a benevolent king. He says he doesn't mind and that I make him happy."

Zatch and Tia couldn't believe their ears. "Kolulu...all of this may be a trick." Replied Tia.

"Let's go Kolulu." I told her. "We're not welcome here. We'll have a better time outside." I took her hand as we pushed our way through the other mamodos to get outside where the lake was.

"Kolulu..." Tia's sentence was trailed off once we both left the castle. Zatch caught up to Tia. "Tia. I don't trust Zeno fully yet. So we'd better watch them for the rest of the night for Kolulu's safety."

"Good idea Zatch."

--

I dipped my feet in the dark pool filled with lily pads that were slightly sparkling from the tiny fireflies hovering around them. Kolulu did the same as she placed our shoes on the grass beside us. "I'm having a great time Zeno." She told me with her warm smile. "Thanks for telling me about this before Zatch did." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

I sensed a sudden disturbance in the atmosphere. "Speaking of my brother..." I stood up from the pond and shot a Zakar spell at the nearby bushes. Kolulu and I saw Zatch and Tia spew out of the darkness. "What are you two doing here?" I bellowed at them.

"I asked you that earlier!" Tia shouted back. I know she hates me. "You leave Kolulu alone! She's too kind for someone who's mean and nasty like you!"

I grimaced meanly at her face until Kolulu stepped up for me. "Stop it Tia. Can't you see that Zeno is nice now? He's turned over a new leaf."

"Kolulu..." Zatch started to say. "We're just concerned about you. Zeno has done a lot of unpleasant things in the past, and it would take a while for us to trust him."

"Well I trust him." Kolulu said. "Why can't you accept the fact that he's changed?"

"I'm sorry Kolulu, but as king, I want you to stay away from Zeno for the time being. Until I see if he's really good this way or not." Zatch let out his final word and that was it. The king always gets his way no matter what. I saw Kolulu cry and clenched her fists as she fell on her knees. "Please Zatch, don't do this to me." She begged. "I'm happy this way."

I felt like punching my brother for doing such a thing as making poor Kolulu cry. Even if he thinks it's for her own good when it really wasn't. "Zatch! You always ruin my life!" I screamed as I couldn't take it anymore. Zatch always messes up everything that has to do with me. "Why can't you accept the fact that I want to change and that Kolulu made me change realizing what I had done? I met her when you were still fighting. And I thought you were supposed to be the kind king!"

That sentence stopped my brother as he looked at a crying Kolulu with her knees to the grass. Tia was trying her best to comfort her. "You're right Zeno." Zatch said. "Kolulu helped me with this goal and I don't want her to cry." He bent down on the grass where Kolulu was. "I'm really sorry Kolulu. I was just concerned for you. You're the one who helped me become king, and I'm sorry for making you cry. If Zeno makes you happy...then you can stay with him."

Zatch looked at me as I poured many tears down my face. He has never seen me cry like this, but he was happy that Kolulu is fine and that I guess he trust me at last. "Zeno." He told me. "As a king's order, please take good care Kolulu."

I smiled and wiped my tears away. "I will, thanks."

"But Zatch..." Tia still didn't accept it, but Zatch stopped her by raising a hand at her.

"It's alright Tia. Let's leave them alone now" I saw Zatch and Tia leave to return to the dance in the castle. I was happy when I saw them gone, and I wrapped my arms around Kolulu who was still on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Sometimes my brother can be overprotective."

"I'm fine." She stood up, parting away from my embrace. "How about you?"

"I'll be fine if you do me a favor."

"What?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"I would love to, but it's kind of dark."

"I'll fix that." I went over to the pond and flickered my right hand with blue lightning. I dipped my hand in the dark pool until the whole pond lit up with sky blue lights. I removed my hand from the waters and glanced toward my partner. "Is that enough light for you?"

"Yes Zeno." She pranced up to me and grabbed both my hands. The same hands that almost killed my own brother, but that won't happen anymore because this girl changed me. "I'll have that dance now."

I wrapped my fingers around her soft warm hands and smiled. I have never smiled like this before, and I actually enjoyed this feeling. We got into our dance positions and let our bare feet roll across the grass near a glistening pond until sudden moonlight lit the area where we frolicked.

And I actually enjoyed every bit of it until the sun came up.

--

_Zeno Bell_


End file.
